


A Raging Storm

by YuunaFiction



Category: Naruto, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: #noregrets, Angst, Camping in the throne room, Celebrían is about to lose her shit, F/M, M/M, Massive cries, Romance, The Yellow Dyad goes full Arda, What in the soggy beard of Gandalf is going on!?, Why don’t they shut up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunaFiction/pseuds/YuunaFiction
Summary: It was meant to be a day of grand celebrations across the land. Instead it left everyone within a five mile radius with a headache the size of Khazad-dûm and a prematurely graying Elrond Peredhel.Nobody was prepared for the Lord of the Lungs.





	A Raging Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I cackled my way through this entire thing. 
> 
> #NoRegrets

In a place of nothingness and light- two souls drifted side by side.  
  
Naruto was dead and Minato was dead too. They were both aware of it- but it wasn't _all_ bad. On the contrary, both felt quite blissful, and death was rather pleasant _after_ they got over the fact that they couldn't have sex anymore. That sort of sucked.  
  
Naruto couldn't see anything, nor could he touch anything since he lacked a solid body. It didn't matter though. It would have if Minato wasn't there with him, but he was there- right by his side and practically wrapped around his very soul. They were attached to one another. More or less. They died together, as they had planned so long ago. That meant that neither of them had to wait for the other when the time came to finally departed the realm of mortals.  
  
Being together was all they needed, and whatever higher power was out there apparently saw that this was indeed true and thus allowed them to cling to one another without question.  
  
They couldn't speak, exactly, but they understood one another all the same. After all, they never did have to speak to understand what the other wanted or needed, not even in life. A silent sort of communication that was uniquely theirs.   
  
Which was why, as they floated in a nothingness made out of bliss and tranquillity, they knew that the love they held for each other was as strong as ever. Honestly, Naruto's thoughts were practically monopolised by Minato alone.  
  
Minato was the love of his life... and death. He was convinced that he would continue to love him for all eternity.   
  
As if understanding exactly what Naruto was thinking, Minato cuddled deeper into the warmth that could be nothing but Naruto's very soul.   
  
He never wanted to be separated from him. In life or death- no matter what. His love was eternal and unbreakable.   
  
Coincidentally, the two of them thought the exact same thing at the exact same time, resulting in something extraordinary happening:  
  
_'I love you, and only you. Forever and ever.'_  
  
As those words swept through their minds, they were yanked away from each other by a force unknown.   
  
Minato panicked, cried out desperately for his beloved Naruto and distantly felt a similar distress and despair coming from somewhere far away.  
  
Then, everything disappeared.

 

* * *

 

One of the first instincts a newborn baby has is to wail. It is a perfectly natural reaction after being squeezed through a small hole, and more specifically; through someone's vagina.   
  
Naruto's first reaction was to cry out for Minato, only for his name to come out in an unintelligent scream that raised no suspicions what so ever. After all, it was perfectly natural for babies to scream.   
  
With all his willpower, Naruto forced his eyelids to open just enough to spot a blurry silhouette of a dark-haired man with a blinding smile.  
  
Naturally, Naruto smacked him in the face with his pint-sized fist; _'Fuck that guy!'_ and screamed as loud as he could for his beautiful Mina-chan.

 

* * *

 

Across the land, at the exact same time, another wailing baby could be heard, screaming just as loudly for his Naru-chan as the reverse did for him. Despite how hard he tried to formulate the words he wanted to scream at the blasted person holding his chibi body, he couldn't make himself understood.  
  
Which meant that Minato ended up pulling the mans long and blond hair with all the viciousness of a newborn, screaming the man's ears off for good measure: _'Stupid pointy-eared bastard!'_

 

* * *

 

Celebrían and Elrond knew something wasn't quite right with their firstborn son. For one thing, the poor elfling did nothing but scream and cry from the moment he woke up till he fell back asleep again. He ate very little, preferring to cry and wail as if though he was in mortal peril and agony.   
  
But Elrond was a healer and could detect no wrong with the child. His behaviour was both strange and worrying.   
  
Secondly, and perhaps most importantly, their son's colouring was... peculiar. He had neither dark hair nor silver as his mother. Instead, it was a rich and vibrant gold. His eyes were also a rather startling cerulean that neither of them possessed.  
  
Despite loving him with all their hearts, they found themselves at a loss on what to make of him.

 

* * *

 

Thranduil and his beloved wife Lindethiel were in a similar position. The only difference was that their son had stopped screaming in favour of curling into himself to cry his little heart out.   
  
He sobbed and sobbed, his tears never drying despite falling asleep, exhausted and spent. He ate little, cried more, and refused to be held.   
  
Naturally, Thranduil was worried, but not as much as Lindethiel who couldn't bear to leave their newborn sons' side. Not even to eat herself.  
  
Although the newborns colouring was slightly brighter than their own silver and blond- neither thought much of his bright golden locks. Nor did they speculate over his blue eyes. After all, they both had eyes in a somewhat similar shade.   
  
The problem was, however, that it wasn't either one of _their_ colours. His were _too_ vibrant. This never crossed their minds though, as the confusing distress of their son took presidency over such unimportant thoughts.

 

* * *

 

It was almost a month later when the news of Elrond's and Celebrían's newborn son reached the ears of the Elven King and Queen of Greenwood the Great. Thus causing a gnawing suspicion to take shape within their minds. Not only was their own son born on the exact same day as theirs, but apparently the little elfling of Imladris was similarly impossible to manage.   
  
Much like their own son.   
  
It was also around the same time a messenger arrived from Lothlórien. Said elf carried a message urging the King and Queen of Greenwood the Great to travel to Imladris with their newborn son- just as Galadriel and Celeborn would.  
  
So it was that Thranduil and Lindethiel came to prepare for the long journey eastwards towards Imladris.   
  
One could have argued that Elrond and Celebrían were better equipped to travel across the mountains, but because of the fact that their son preferred to scream rather than silently sob and cry like their own... well, it was safer and less likely to pull every single orc and goblin of Middle-Earth to their entourage.  
  
Partly resigned but hopeful, the new family of three set out from the great woods of old with an amount of bodyguards that said nothing short of _'I'm paranoid.'_

 

* * *

 

Elrond greeted Celeborn and Galadriel by the gates of Imladris, his hair dishevelled and threatening to turn grey a few thousand years early.   
  
In the distance, the sound of a screaming elfling could be heard, it's voice carrying in the wind and through the forests of the otherwise peaceful realm.   
  
"Please," Elrond skipped the introductions and greetings in favour of begging for help, "We don't know what to do."  
  
Celeborn placed a comforting hand on his hunched shoulder, received a small smile from the Lady of Light, and then she walked past them and began the search for her daughter and grandson.   
  
The two ellon had not been able to take two steps towards the direction of their wives before a patrolling elf rode through the main gate in all haste, "My Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn!" He hurriedly called, "King Thranduil and his wife, Queen Lindethiel have crossed our borders. They will arrive shortly!"  
  
Elrond, finally having found enough peace of mind to sense that, yes, someone had indeed crossed his borders, quickly thank and dismissed the messenger.   
  
"You were not the only one to have recently received a gift from the Valar." Celeborn smiled cryptically.   
  
It irked Elrond somewhat. With his mind so occupied with worry and concern for his newborn son, his foresight had all but taken a backseat in favour of allowing him to worry about one thing at a time. In a way he was thankful, but it also meant he didn't know what would happen next, nor what had already transpired concerning the birth of his son.

 

* * *

 

Thranduil knew he was close to his destination, not through memory, but through the sound of a screaming elfling.   
  
He exchanged a troubled look with his wife, who, despite their little one's best efforts, refused to part with her baby. He still cried, sobbing something fierce in response to the _cruel_ handling of his little person.  
  
In a way, Thranduil was mildly impressed at how much someone so small could cry. By this point, he was convinced his son would have been able to grow his very own tree with his tears alone. Not to mention, the thought had struck him that he might have just been blessed with the son of Nienna- the Vala who never seized to cry.   
  
Unfortunately for him, he informed his wife of this theory and promptly slept in the throne room for a week as a consequence.  
  
Well, at least he tried.

 

* * *

 

Celebrían was quite certain she was turning deaf and as such- was mere moments away from joining her son in his incessant screaming and crying. Because, she too, just wanted to sit down and scream at this point.   
  
So when Galadriel stepped through the double doors to her son's bedroom, she sobbed with relief upon seeing her beloved mother.   
  
It was a short-lived feeling, however.   
  
Instead of showing the concern she'd hoped for and hearing all the answers she so desired, Galadriel merely smiled in an infuriatingly secretive way and gently patted the elfling on the head- causing him to scream even _louder_.  
  
Just as Celebrían was about ready to shove the poor thing into the arms of the Lady of Light and flee, Elrond, Celeborn, and to her own shock; Thranduil and Lindethiel strode through the doors to the bedroom chamber.   
  
Lindethiel looked quite distressed herself as she hugged her crying baby to her chest, and Celebrían immediately felt a kinship with her for that reason alone. Thranduil had a look that was a strange mix between a grimace and a look of wonder. No doubt from the sight they all made and the impressing pair of lungs from her son.  
  
"Why don't you introduce them?" Galadriel suggested and tried to hide her amusement, mirth and mischief twinkling in her eyes.  
  
Lindethiel and Celebrían spared nought a moment, both of them all but leaping to each other as they then sank onto the floor- their distressed babies drawing closer to each other.  
  
"Please, little one!" Celebrían urged desperately. At the same time, she tilted the bundle to the side so that her son could see the newborn beside him.  
  
Lindethiel followed suit, hoping that when they saw each other something would happen.  
  
Something _did_ happen.  
  
The moment the two babies set eyes upon each other, all sounds seized. The crying stopped along with the wailing, the screaming, and the sobbing. All gone as if though it had never been there in the first place.  
  
Everyone stopped breathing as they watched, baffled, at the sight of the two staring newborns.   
  
Suddenly, Thranduil saw his son's lips quick upwards into a smile and promptly felt his own eyebrows shooting into his hairline.   
  
Everyone else mimicked his actions when the small elfling make a strange squeaky sound of what could only be voiced curiosity. _Probably.    
  
_The response from Elrond's son was a matching squeak. Then the small babies continued to stare at one another for a long moment. His son then smiled as well, his smile growing bigger and bigger until, suddenly, the little one began to gurgle with hysterical laughter.   
  
The reaction was instantaneous, and soon both of them was gurgling as if though they had just shared the best joke there was.  
  
That nobody but they understood...  
  
Celebrían looked at Lindethiel, then to her husband, and then finally to her parents. Her question unnecessary to voice as her expression was clear enough as it was;  
  
 _'What in the name of Varda is going on?'_

 

* * *

 

"Nana?" Celebrían turned to her mother, unsure of what to make of the laughing babies and the bewildered royalty in the bedroom chamber.  
  
Galadriel smiled a little brighter, "Not long ago I saw two stars being born." She revealed to those around her, "Two small elflings connected, not by blood, but by love. Two souls of which will always drift toward each other- no matter how far apart they are. Two second-born souls whose love for one another holds no equal in this world."  
  
Thranduil and Elrond exchanged a mildly concerned but also calculative glance, "Second-borns? Truly?" Thranduil asked as he turned back towards the Lady of Light.   
  
"Who were they?" Elrond added, his gaze drawn to his and Thranduil's sons.  
  
"None of whom we would know." Celeborn answered, "They come from a land both distant and lost."  
  
"Do you know their names, Nana?" Celebrían asked softly, her fingers gently trailing over her son's golden hair.  
  
Galadriel moved closer until she could sit down beside the two elleth and the second-born elflings. With care, she placed a hand on each of their heads, willing the small ones to provide her with an image that would tell her of who they once were.  
  
Her smile grew ever more delighted when one image was that of a whirlpool, and the other a powerful wind. "Forces of nature." She stroked their golden locks, earning curious looks from both of them, "A whirlpool whom none could defeat." Her voice was soft as she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Naruto's head. She then turned to Minato and repeated her actions, "A powerful wind that none could master."   
  
The small ellons grinned at her.   
  
"They are Naruto and Minato." Galadriel turned her smile to the rest of them, "Nothing can separate them, for they share a bond so strong that not even death could keep them apart. There is no purer love to be witnessed than that of the raging storm these two bring wherever they go."  
  
Lindethiel looked at the two newborns with awe, "They are already bonded with each other?"  
  
"That they are."   
  
Thranduil exchanged a dry but amused look with Elrond. "Looks like we're family from now on." He said lightly.  
  
Elrond himself ran a tired hand over his face, signing with exasperation, "At the very least it spares us the ailing or trying to find them their One."  
  
As if finding the whole situation absolutely hilarious, both Minato and Naruto burst into hysterical gurgles of laughter. Earning helpless but fond sighs from the four elves who, quite recently, had become parents to the most beautiful but aggravating pair of elflings to have ever walked the vast lands of Middle-Earth.

 

**The End**


End file.
